


Inktober & Whumptober 2018

by WarlockInTraining



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Merlin (TV), Suits (US TV), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Inktober, Inktober 2018, M/M, Whumptober, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlockInTraining/pseuds/WarlockInTraining
Summary: All of my Inktober and Whumptober pieces of 2018Multifandom, please head warnings in the tags (extented list in the notes) !





	Inktober & Whumptober 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Warning list (in no particular order):  
> -Stabbing  
> -Blood and Multiples injuries  
> -Bruises  
> -Partial Nudity  
> -Insomnia  
> -Kidnapping  
> -Imprisonnement  
> -Concussion/Head Injury  
> -Drowning  
> -Sever Illnesses/Hospitals  
> -Nightmares  
> -Mild gore (on a chicken)  
> -Medical procedures  
> -Torture  
> -Drug injection  
> -Restraints  
> -Seizures
> 
> But all of them happen only once or twice, and nothing is particularly explicit or intense ! And there are promtps that I did not take seriously at all !
> 
> You can find all of them on my tumblr, at [warlockintraining](http://warlockintraining.tumblr.com) !  
> (I also have a pillowfort account under the same username, if you have one)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And Bonus piece : 


End file.
